This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, flat panel televisions have become enormously popular in both commercial and residential sectors. As the prices for plasma, liquid crystal display (LCD) and light-emitting diode (LED) flat panel displays have continued to fall, and the quality for the same devices have improved, more and more businesses and individuals have purchased such devices for both home and business purposes.
The advantages of flat panel displays has also led to expanded application and placement of display devices, including locating display devices in new and challenging and environments. For example, display devices might be located outdoors in various residential and commercial settings for entertainment or marketing purposes, potentially exposing the display device to damaging rain, snow, debris, and other elements. Display devices might also be located in indoor environments such as restrooms, kitchens, and industrial settings for various entertainment, marketing, and informational purposes. As with outdoor applications, liquids and other potential contaminants may be near or come into contact with the mounted display device, potentially damaging or degrading the performance of the display device. It is desirable to protect the display device, which is often quite expensive, from exposure to environmental and other potential contaminants. Accordingly, various, sometimes bulky, environmental enclosures have been developed that are intended to protect a display device from the elements and other containments to permit locating such displays outdoors and in other potentially inhospitable environments.